Demon Child
by Ashryn Straff
Summary: Hiei is sent to retrieve a girl who is really a demon like him, a forbidden child. Is he falling for her?
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
The wind blew through her windows, causing her reddish brown hair to fly around her face. She looked out the window and straight into glowing crimson eyes. She knew those eyes, but not from reality. It was not possible. He could not be real...or could he.  
  
The fire demon watched the girl through her window; he knew something she did not. Nevertheless, she knew something about him. He could sense it. What it was, he did not know. As soon as her attention was brought away from the window, he slipped in, walking up behind her.  
  
"Who the frick are you?" she asked, spinning around in her swivel chair to face him. She gasped in shock at the stark reality that he was the same as the character that was looking endlessly up at her from the comic book on her desk. "It's not possible," she muttered, shaking her head.  
  
"What's not possible?" he asked, looking down at the book. His eyes lit with shock as he looked into his own face. The book held scenes from his past. How was it possible?  
  
"You can't be Hiei Jaganshi, the Forbidden Child," the girl said, looking him straight in his crimson eyes. Green met crimson and he shivered, only demons held such gazes as the one she was giving him, but then again, she was a demon, a young one trapped in the human world, had been since her birth.  
  
"I can be, and I am," he replied, walking closer to her. "Just as you are Marx Straff, or think you are, you are in reality Ashryn Renaldris, a forbidden child, like myself," he added, grabbing her wrist and forcing her to drop the item she had just picked up.  
  
He bent down and picked up the pocketknife, smiling as he opened it, revealing the jagged blade. "Give me my knife back," she hissed, surprising herself with the lowness of her voice. She looked down at her hands, which she had clenched into fists and looked at the blood flowing freely from the palms, which had been cut by her previously nonexistent fingernails. "What's happening to me?" she asked, looking back up at him, her eyes narrowing.  
  
"You're changing, into what you truly are, a demon, like me," he replied, holding the knife out to her. "Go look in the mirror."  
  
She huffily took her knife back and picked up a silver hand mirror from her desk, dropping it to the floor, yet it did not break. Her hair, which had once been a coppery reddish brown, was now black as pitch with silvery colored streaks. "This can't be happening," she said, shaking her head again and looking back up at him, her once green eyes now purplish- blacky-blue, almost the color of the 2:00 am sky outside her window.  
  
"It is happening 'Shryn. Now, come with me. You can't stay here. I was sent by Koenma, Prince of the-" Hiei began but Ashryn cut him off.  
  
"I know who Koenma is, and I guess he wants you to take me to him, am I correct?" she asked, standing up and walking to her closet.  
  
"Yes, you are," Hiei replied as Ashryn reached into her closet and pulled out a pair of black pants with blue flames on the flared legs and a matching tank top and hoodie. She pulled off her t-shirt and pulled the other off the hanger and over her head. She quickly slipped off her shorts and pulled on her pants as she felt his gaze on her back. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Not really, I just don't like people watching me get dressed that I barely know," she replied, opening a drawer and pulling out a pair of socks that matched the rest of her outfit so far.  
  
"I see. Well, do all of your clothes look like that?" he asked, watching as she sat on her bed and pulled the socks on before pulling on a pair of converse that perfectly matched 'She likes blue flames. Hn,' he thought, smirking slightly at her. "You ready?" he asked as she picked up a backpack that also perfectly matched her clothing.  
  
"Yeah, I guess," she replied, looking at him.  
  
"Good, come on," he said, kneeling and looking back at her over his shoulder.  
  
"What on earth are you doing?" she asked, walking up to him, laughing slightly.  
  
"There's only one way to get to the Spirit World in the time allotted to us, and you don't know how to get there plus, I want you to keep up with me, so get on my back," he replied, not taking his eyes away from her. 'What is this strange feeling?' he asked his self, sighing as she got on his back. He stood up and took off, jumping out her window and running. 


	2. Chapter 1 Falling

Chapter 1  
  
Ashryn looked up at Koenma, who was in his toddler form as he stood on his desk, talking to her. She wasn't really listening, the only part she actually heard was, "You'll be living at Genkai's, with Hiei and his sister, Yukina, but don't mention Hiei being her brother, he doesn't want her to know...Hiei will take you back with him to Genkai's...I suspect you two will get along." Then he muttered, "Somewhat."  
  
I stood up and thanked him, walking over to Hiei who was standing with his back against the wall, his arms crossed and eyes closed. "Ready to go?" he asked, not opening his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I guess," she replied, this was all so strange. Everything she thought was fiction was turning real on her, and reality was slowly fading away.  
  
  
  
"Welcome," Genkai said as Hiei led Ashryn into the living room. Ashryn looked around nervously as Hiei went and sat down in a black, overly large, Lay-Z-Boy recliner, sitting in it with his left knee up, his right arm slung on top of it carelessly and casually as he looked out the window.  
  
"Thank you for allowing me to stay here," Ashryn said, taking a turn for the polite side of her shell.  
  
"Think nothing of it child. It's a pleasure to have you," the old woman said, smiling at Ashryn. "Yukina, would you please show Ashryn to her room, I'm sure she would like to get settled in and probably get a good night's sleep."  
  
"Thank you. Umm...Madame Genkai, what about all my things?" Ashryn asked, looking back at the woman.  
  
"It has all been brought and put in your room. Now go," the woman said, laughing slightly as Ashryn followed the aqua haired girl who she supposed to be Yukina to her room.  
  
"Thank you Yukina," Ashryn said, opening the door and looking in at a room with deep hunter green walls, and she noticed her bed stuff was piled on the bed for her to fix. "Hn. Quaint..." she said, smirking slightly as she walked in, dropping her bag.  
  
"Would you like some help fixing your bed and all?" Yukina asked, standing in the doorway. Ashryn spun around and sighed.  
  
"No thanks, I can handle it," she replied, walking over and pulling out her black fitted sheet. She finally finished putting the sheets and all on and went over to her dresser, looking to see if her clothes had been put in it. They had. She pulled out a pair of pajamas and walked into her new bathroom, it was all black and silver. "Cool," she muttered, turning on the shower and turning the cold water on just barely so that the hot wasn't exactly scalding. She took a long shower and then put her pajamas on, walking back into the living room.   
"Hn. Have a nice shower?" Hiei asked, looking up as Ashryn walked into the room. She looked up at him and once again, her eyes met his. Hiei quickly looked out the window and Ashryn blushed slightly.  
  
'What's going on with me, I can't even look at him without feeling strange. I am cold, heartless, like I was taught to be. I'm not soft, nor was I ever, nor will I ever be...' she thought, forcing the blush back down. "Yes, not that it's any of your business," she replied, walking over to the only empty chair ((Which was by Hiei)) and sitting down in it.  
  
'Maybe I want it to be my business...maybe I am going soft...nah, I can't be...not possible...nope.... Man she's beautiful. SHUT UP!' Hiei thought, laughing slightly. He looked back at her and caught her gaze, as she looked him over.  
  
"Well, it's getting late, I suggest you all get to bed," Genkai said, looking up at the clock. "Well, go!" she said, standing up and walking out of the room.  
  
Ashryn started to stand but looked up as someone stood in front of her. "Hn. I'll walk you to your room," Hiei said, looking down at her and smirking.  
  
"I can get there myself thanks," she replied curtly, trying to stand but Hiei moved and got in her way.  
  
"I want to talk to you," he replied, looking her in the eyes. She sighed and took his hand that he offered to help her up. She stood and began walking down the hall, Hiei walking beside her.  
  
"You wanted to talk, so talk," she said, looking over at him. Hiei only smirked and turned, opening the door of his room.  
  
"Come with me, I want to talk to you, but in private," he replied, walking in. Ashryn followed and Hiei shut the door behind her. She glanced around, taking in the sight of his room. It was painted a deep indigo color and his bed looked a lot like hers, similar sheets and everything. He sat down on the bed and patted the mattress, inviting her without words to sit down.  
  
Ashryn walked forward but instead of sitting beside him on the bed, she plopped down in the middle of the floor in front of him. He sighed slightly and began talking. They discussed many things in that short night, things that made Ashryn squirm and some that made her fight back hitting Hiei, but he learned a lot, such as the fact that Ashryn hated being interrupted.  
  
The next morning Hiei awoke and looked down to see Ashryn asleep on the floor. He smirked slightly as he got out of bed and crouched down beside her. His hand reached out to brush some hair from her forehead and kissed her temple. Maybe he was going soft.  
  
He stood up and stretched, sighing slightly. He walked into his bathroom and washed his face, walking back into the room to see Ashryn sitting up, rubbing her eyes slightly.  
  
"Sleep well?" he asked, smiling down at her.  
  
"Yeah, I had a dream that Yusuke beat you in a match and you blew up," she replied, laughing.  
  
"Hn." Hiei said, hitting her with the towel that was still in his hands.  
  
"Meanie!" she said, hitting him back. He picked her up off the floor and kissed her, just standing there with her in his arms, his lips on hers, not moving. Finally, she pushed his mouth away and stared at him. "Evil jerk!" she hisses, looking him straight in the eyes.  
  
"You know you wanted more," he replied, sitting her down and walking to his closet.  
  
She walked out of the room and across the hall to her own, pushing the heat back down to her heart. His words echoed in her head, 'You know you wanted more.' He was right. How could he be so god damned right! I suppose I should say that I own only Ashryn...yeah...I hate disclaimers...anyways...this chapter sucks... 


	3. Chapter 2 The Way You Are

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho characters, places, ect. Nor do I own Lay-Z-Boy or any other brand names I throw in...nor any characters I use on clothing at any time during the story...yeah...  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Ashryn walked outside, looking around the temple with interest. She noticed a path going into a forest and sighed. She had nothing better to do, so she might as well take a walk.  
  
She found herself in a clearing by a lake and she sat down, taking her black boots off and dangling her feet down into the water. Hiei walked up behind her and smirked. She was wearing a white tank top with the words 'Bite Me' written on the back in red letters and black cutoff caprees. 'God she's gorgeous,' he thought, walking closer. 'I could flip her in...nah, she'd kill me.'  
  
"Hello Hiei," she said, not even turning her head. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed, closing her eyes.  
  
"How'd you know it was me?" he asked, sitting down beside her in his normal sitting position ((one knee up, opposite arm onto of knee...)).  
  
"I just did, it wasn't that hard to guess," she replied, looking over at him and pulling her feet up under her. 'He's so gorgeous...'  
  
"Oh really?" Hiei asked, amused at her reply. 'I'm glad she knew it was me...aren't I?' he thought, smiling slightly.  
  
"Really, I could feel your energy, it's not that hard you know," she said, scooting closer to him.  
  
"You're one strange demon Ashryn," he said, looking into her eyes. He could get lost in those dark depths of blue.  
  
"Am I now? Look who's talking," she said, leaning forward, not loosing contact with his crimson orbs.  
  
"Yes, you are, you're the only person, demon who's ever...made me feel this way," he replied, laughing slightly as he leaned forward as well so that their foreheads were touching.  
  
"You're the only per-demon that's ever made me feel like I do now," she replied. Hiei moved his head slightly, pulling back some so that there was a slight gap in between them and smiled, laughing slightly. "What is it?"  
  
"You're so perfect, flawless, and yet at the same time, so flawed," he replied, sliding the back of his hand across her cheek before cupping her face in his palm. He closed the gap slowly, capturing her mouth in a kiss. He started out slow and gentle, stroking her chin softly before deepening the kiss.  
  
When he finally pulled away he opened his eyes and looked at her face, it was so angelic. "Come on, we'd best be getting back to the temple, it's almost time for lunch."  
  
A.N.: I know...I know....this is crap right...with no plot...but it gets better...I sware! 


End file.
